


Masochist

by Crazy_Pairing_Person



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23238433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Pairing_Person/pseuds/Crazy_Pairing_Person
Summary: "What are you, a masochist?"If not for the slightly panicked tint that could be heard in the other's voice, Yamaguchi might have thought it was a joke.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 179





	Masochist

Something about today just felt right, Yamaguchi decided. They were in Tsukishima's room, hanging out as silently as they usually did. Tsukishima was listening to his music, and Yamaguchi was reading some random book that happened to be hanging around the room. And he'd just looked up, and...

"Hey, Tsukki?"

"Hm?"

"I love you."

A silence fell. Tsukishima immediately paused his music, closed his laptop, and turned towards Yamaguchi, a completely serious, deadpan expression on his face. "Repeat that for me?"

This time, Yamaguchi heistated a little. "I... I love you?"

Tsukishima stared. His expression didn't change. And eventually...

"What are you, a masochist?"

If not for the slightly panicked tint that could be heard in the other's voice, Yamaguchi might have thought it was a joke. As it was, all he could do was blink in shock.

"I'm barely even a decent friend, Yamaguchi," Tsukishima said. "You realize most people, by this point, would have just stopped being my friend. They definitely would not have fallen in love with me."

Yamaguchi blinked again. "Well, I guess I just know you're not as mean as you act? Especially not to me. I know you really do care, even if you're weird about showing it."

Tsukishima stared some more. It was getting a little uncomfortable.

"...Masochist."

Yamaguchi let out a squawk. "No, Tsukki, I-!"

And then he was being pulled forward, and their lips were being pressed together... And he decided that Tsukishima could call him whatever he wanted.


End file.
